Love, right?
by Er Bi SMbi
Summary: HUNTAO 1shoot or drabble?/ "Kakakmu yang menjijikan."/ "KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH UNTUK MENYADARI SEMUA ITU, HUANG ZI TAO!"/ Wo ai ni -Tao/ Wo ye -Se Hun/ GS for Tao


"Apa hak mu mengusirnya, Huang Zi Tao?" Sosok namja bersurai blonde menatap tidak suka saat dia menyaksikan yeoja bersurai malam yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda itu melempar koper besar entah berisi apa.

"Aku istrimu, kalau kau lupa." Zi Tao berdesis.

"Tapi dia kakakku! Tidak seharusnya kau mengusirnya seperti itu."

"Dia kakakmu yang gay dan mencintai adiknya sendiri! ITU ALASANNYA DIA TINGGAL BERSAMA KITA! MANUSIA MENJIJIKAN ITU MENGINGINKANMU! KAKAKMU BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKAN OH SE HUN!"

Plak

"Demi Tuhan, Tao. Jangan memulai lagi. Dia kakakku. Satu-satunya. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti?" Tangan Se Hun bergetar halus. Sedikit menyesali apa yang dilakukannya pada pipi tirus istrinya barusan.

Luhan membelalakan matanya. Kaget.

Gadis bermata panda dengan iris sekelam malam itu menatap namja didepannya penuh emosi. Mengabaikan pipinya yang semakin lama semakin berdenyut panas. "Aku mengerti."

Se Hun dan Lu Han tertegun.

"Aku harus pergi dari kalian kan? Baiklah. Dan kupastikan tidak ada lagi seorang Huang Zi Tao yang mengganggu percintaan menjijikan kalian." Kalimat menusuk dan jijik yang terucap dengan nada bergetar itu mengiringi langkah Tao yang semakin lama semakin cepat keluar apartemen minimalis itu. Pergi. Asalkan bisa menjauh dari tempat itu, Tao akan tetap berlari. Meski kakinya berdarah. Meski kuku jari kakinya patah. Meski napasnya semakin memberat. Tao akan tetap berlari. Berlari jauh.

.

.

.

Love, right?

Cast: Oh Se Hoon x Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baek Hyeon, Xi Lu Han

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Disclaimer: ini fic murni dan asli, original erbi yg ngetik dan erbi yg mikir.

Warn: typos/ GS untuk Tao

Note# Ini HunTao dan entah bisa dibilang drabble atau tidak, dan kuharap tidak mengecewakan karena, ya ampun, hormon malesku menningkat drastis beberappa bulan terakhir ini. Dan ff mistake udah tak delete. Mau tak bikin versi yang lebih pendek dan lebih 'normal'nya. Aku jijik sendiri sih baca yg udah jadi -.-

.

Dont Like Dont Read / yang udah terlanjur baca tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mem-fav/foll atau review. JADILAH READER YANG BAIK!

.

.

.

Se Hun berlari mengejar Tao. Hatinya berdenyut perih saat terngiang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tao. Se Hun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tao pergi darinya. Sama sekali. Meskipun dia harus memenjarakan Tao di tempat terpencil asalkan Tao tetap bersamanya. Meskipun Tao meminta lepas darinya. Se Hun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Obsesi.

Mengingat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan gadis polos yang menjadi objek mimpi basah Se Hun setiap malamnya tidaklah gampang. Dia bahkan rela menjadi budak Tuan Huang selama setahun dan mencampakan impiannya. Mempelajari bisnis yang bahkan saat itu Se Hun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Wajar saja, Se Hun adalah dancer. Mana bisa merubah profesi dari dancer menjadi pebisnis dalam waktu singkat? Dua tahun dengan siksaan Tuan Huang cukuplah berat bagi Se Hun.

.

.

.

"Peach."

Suara lirih Lu Han menggema di ruangan apartemen yang baru saja ditinggal pergi kedua penghuninya.

Bagaimana bisa gadis yang selama ini diinginkannya menyalahartikan keberadaannya? Gay, katanya? Bahkan Lu Han saja jijik jika membayangkan dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki. Demi Tuhan. Lu Han lebih memilih menjomblo seumur hidupnya daripada memacari manusia yang memiliki kelamin yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Pabo-ya."

.

.

.

Se Hun mengetuk pintu rumah kecil di tepi danau dua kali. Menunggu tuan rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa?" Sesosok namja mungil bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu Tao, Baek Hyeon."

"Kenapa kau harus mencari Baobei di sini?" Baek Hyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu Tao ada di dalam. Kumohon. Bi. Kumohon?"

"Aku sendirian di rumah."

"Bi. Aku harus menjelaskan beberapa hal padanya. Kumohon. Kalau tidak-"

"Apa itu urusanku?" Baek Hyeon memotong ucapan Se Hun dengan angkuhnya. Oh, jangan lupakan sifat arogan Prince Bacon itu yang mendarah daging, Se Hun.

Se Hun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menahan hasrat untuk membuat bibir yang sedang tersenyum miring itu robek sampai telinga. "Kumohon, Bi. Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Pernikahan kami yang dipertaruhkan di sini. Aku. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan semuanya. Kumohon. Tolong aku. Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku, Bi."

Bruk.

Baek Hyeon melebarkan netranya beberapa detik sebelum menormalkannya kembali. Jujur saja. Melihat Se Hun berlutut dan memohon seperti itu padanya bisa dihitung sekali seumur hidupnya membuatnya kaget.

"Tiga puluh menit. Lebih dari itu aku akan mengusirmu." Putusnya final. Berjalan menjauh menuju taman kecil di seberang danau.

.

.

.

Tao mendengar langkah kaki terburu berlari entah kemana. Yang ia tahu adalah setelah mendengar kegaduhan itu, Tao melihat sosok Se Hun berdiri di hadapannya di dalam kamar Baek Hyeon.

Mata Se Hun memerah. Bajunya berantakan. Rambut blondenya acak-acakan. Napasnya terengah. Tidak berbeda dengan kondisi Tao sekarang.

Tao terisak. "Jangan mendekat." Suara serak itu terdengar memperingatkan, diikuti tubuh si pemilik suara yang semakin meringkuk di pojok kamar.

"Taozi."

Suara bass Se Hun terdengar mengalun lirih. "Mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

Se Hun tidak berniat menjawab.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? -JANGAN MENDEKAT!- Bukankah yang salah di sini itu aku? -SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Se Hun berhenti berjarak dua langkah di hadapan Tao. Menghela napas lelah. Ini tidak baik. Pernikahan mereka bahkan belum genap enam bulan dan Tao sudah membuatnya ketar-ketir seperti ini? Hanya karena Lu Han? Demi Tuhan.

"Lu Han itu kakakku, Taozi."

"Kakakmu yang menjijikan."

Raut wajah Se Hun mengeras. "Jangan memulai."

"Incest. Gay. Menjijikan."

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMULAI!"

"KALAU BEGITU USIR DIA DARI APARTEMEN KITA!"

Menghela napas. Lagi. "Dia kakakku, Taozi. Kakakku. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga."

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa mengusirnya!"

"..."

"Kalau begitu ceraikan aku dan biarkan aku kembali ke Qingdao."

Cukup sudah. Tidak ada lagi Oh Se Hun yang penyabar. Dan dalam sekejap. Tao sudah menemukan dirinya dilempar ke dalam mobil dengan kasar. Sementara Tao merintih kesakitan, Se Hun cepat menduduki kursi kemudi.

"Tidak akan ada yang akan pergi. Baik itu kau, aku atau Lu Han. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi. Kita pergi berdua. Ke neraka sekalipun."

Itu adalah kalimat Se Hun sebagai pengantar sebelum membuat Tao merasakan kecepatan mobil Se Hun yang, demi Tuhan, membuat Tao menggigil ketakutan.

.

.

.

Baek Hyeon memperhatikan dua manusia yang keluar dari rumahnya tergesa-gesa dari tempatnya duduk mengawasi rumahnya. Menghela napas. Sepertinya dia tahu dengan jelas di mana letak permasalahan hubungan mereka.

Tangan kirinya memutar-mutar ponsel touchscreen miliknya. Berpikir beberapa detik sebelum dengan mantap menghubungi seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dulu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejujurnya aku malas ikut campur urusan yang tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Tapi karena Baobei yang jadi tokoh utamanya. Yah, bisa ditebak kan apa mauku? Jadi? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Kalau kau tidak sibuk tentu saja."

"..."

Baek Hyeon tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja, Lu ge" aku tidak akan membuat orang yang menyakiti Baobei hidup tenang, sahabatku sekalipun.

.

.

.

Klek

Klek-Klek

Tao menatap tajam pintu mobil yang sedang ia coba buka dan sepersekian detik kemudian tangannya sudah memukul kaca jendela itu dengan keras. Tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang akan sakit setelahnya. "Sialan kau Oh Se-!"

Deg

Tepat ketika Tao menoleh ke samping kanan hendak memaki dan menyumpah serapahi suaminya, Se Hun sudah lebih dulu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao. Membuat hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan, kalau saja Se Hun lebih condong ke depan beberapa mili lagi.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana Taozi. Tidak akan ada yang pergi baik itu kau atau aku. Kita akan tetap bersama."

Tao seolah lupa cara bernapas. Aroma tubuh Se Hun menguar jelas tercium indera penciumannya. Keringatnya. Napasnya. Demi Tuhan, Tao sangat merindukannya.

Tapi, ketika bibir keduanya bersentuhan, Tao dengan cepat beringsut ke belakang membuat punggungnya menempel pada pintu mobil. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas kekecewaan di mata Se Hun. Namun sekelebat bayangan Lu Han di kepalanya membuat perasaan cemburu yang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu menyiksa hatinya kembali muncul.

"Waegurae?" Mata Se Hun menatap Tao tajam.

Ada rasa takut yang menyelinap di benak Tao untuk menjawab pertanyaan Se Hun.

"Kau menolakku?"

"A. Ak. Aku-"

Sret.

Se Hun menarik kerah kemeja Tao kasar, membuat Tao menggapai-gapai pundak dan tangan Se Hun sebagai pegangan. Jaga-jaga kalau Se Hun tiba-tiba akan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang?" Se Hun bertanya tepat di depan bibir Tao. Matanya menatap lurus mata panda Tao.

"Lu-hangh. Angmphh..."

Se Hun melesakkan lidahnya, menginvasi isi mulut Tao yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya berpindah menahan tengkuk Tao saat mendapat perlawanan. Sementara tangan kirinya meremas kasar sebelah payudara Tao. Menghasilkan erangan Tao dalam ciumannya.

Melihat sepasang iris kecoklatan itu terpejam, Se Hun semakin menarik tubuh Tao hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangan halus Tao di lehernya.

Napas yang mulai sesak membuat Se Hun terpaksa untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka yang semakin intim. Tidak. Tidak memberikan jarak berarti bagi keduanya. Bahkan deru napas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Lakukan kewajibanmu. Huang Zi Tao."

Tao menahan dada Sehun yang hendak menciumnya lagi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau perasaan menyesakkan itu masih dirasakan Tao. "Aku masih marah padamu."

Bunyi khas punggung dan kemudi yang bertabrakan terdengar keras. Tao meringis. Punggungnya ngilu. Kalau saja mesin mobil itu dihidupkan pasti sudah terdengar suara klakson panjang yang nyaring.

Tangan Se Hun bergerak mengunci leher Tao. Mencekiknya.

"Peduli setan kau marah atau cemburu. Seharusnya aku yang marah di sini. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan cinta lagi padaku sejak Lu Han tinggal bersama kita. Dan selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan padaku karena seorang Oh Lu Han. Orang sinting gay yang incest dengan adiknya sendiri kau bilang?"

"Se. Hun. Khh, le-lepas."

"DIA JUSTRU INGIN MEREBUTMU DARIKU! KENAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH SAMPAI TIDAK MENYADARI ITU, HUANG ZI TAO!" Se Hun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Tao.

Tao terkesiap. Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini membuka perlahan menatap mata Se Hun yang penuh emosi. Melupakan cekikan Se Hun di lehernya.

"Bagaimana kalau Lu Han berhasil merebutmu dariku? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Orang lain tidak akan pernah kubiarkan merebutmu dariku. Tapi, Lu Han. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau Lu Han berhasil mengambilmu dariku? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang yang sudah mennyelamatkan hidupku? Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?"

Sefrustasi itukah Se Hun memikirkan dirinya? Dan, selama ini dugaannya salah? Lu Han menginginkan dirinya? Bukankah selama ini, Lu Han membencinya? Tatapan mata itu, bukankah tatapan benci?

"Aku takut kau direbut dariku Taozi." Suara Se Hun bergetar. Terisak lirih. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mencekik leher Tao berpindah membantu tangan kanan Se Hun guna mengurung tubuh Tao dalam pelukannya. Wajahnya ditelusupkan di dada Tao. Menyembunyikan airmatanya.

Se Hun tidak tahu apa yang ada dibenak Tao sekarang. Yang ia tahu, saat tangan halus Tao mengelus punggungnya pelan, ada setetes air yang membasahi dahinya. Tao ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Wo ai ni, Se Hun-ah." Tao mencoba menenangkan dengan kalimat cinta yang akhir-akhir ini jarang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

"Wo ye." Se Hun tersenyum kecil.

Biarlah Lu Han mencoba merebut Tao darinya. Yang pasti, Tao tidak akan bisa pergi darinya. Semoga. Karena Tao, hanya untuk Se Hun. Dan Se Hun akan membuat Tao hanya mencintai dirinya seorang.


End file.
